Erste Berührung
by LadyLuck1006
Summary: Hm joa...mal wieder ein RemusSirius Liebes-Fic...was anderes kann ich wohl nich schreibenlol


Titel: Erste Berührung

Author: Jessica B.

Rating: NC-17 oder R was auch immerg

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling

* * *

Es war ein sanfter, ruhiger Sommer Abend in Hogwarts. Remus Lupin saß wie öfters abends auf seinem Bett und war am lesen. In dem Bett neben ihm lag sein Freund Sirius. Gelangweilt starrte er durch die Gegend. Nach einer weile viel sein blick auf Remus. Er liebte es seinen Freund zu beobachten. Abends, wenn alle am schlafen waren und Sirius wach in seinem Bett lag schaute er zu wie Remus am schlafen war. Er liebte einfach alles an ihm. Seit dem Tag, wo er ihn im Hogwarts Express kennen gelernt hatte war ihm warm ums Herz. Es war, als ob Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch wären.  
  
Nun kannten sie sich schon 6 Jahre und Sirius hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft ihm seine Gefühle zu beichten. "Was wird Moony nur von mir denken, wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich ihn liebe. Ich kann unsere Freundschaft nicht aufs spiel setzten."Dachte Sirius oft, wenn er ihn beobachtete.  
  
James war der einzigste der von seinen Gefühlen die er für Remus hatte, wusste.  
  
"Tatze, wie lange willst du noch warten bis du ihm deine liebe gestehst?" hatte ihn James letztes Jahr gefragt. Das war eine verdammt gute frage. Wann würde er sich endlich trauen.  
  
"Ach, Remus...wenn du nur wüsstest wie sehr ich dich liebe."Sagte Sirius leise.  
  
"Hast du was gesagt?"fragte Remus verdutzt und legte das Buch zur Seite.  
  
"Öhm...nein."Sagte er schnell und merkte wie er leicht errötete.  
  
Remus stand auf und setzte sich neben ihn und sagte darauf "Sag mal was ist eigentlich mit dir los? Du benimmst dich letzte zeit komisch."  
  
"Moony, es ist nichts. Was soll schon sein. Mir geht's bestens."Sagte Sirius schwer atmend vor Aufregung.  
  
Remus kam etwas näher zu Sirius und lächelte ihn an wodurch seine Backen noch ein dunkleres rot annahmen.  
  
"Du weißt aber das du mir alles sagen kannst, Tatze. Wenn etwas ist kannst du immer mit mir darüber reden. Egal was ist."  
Sirius nickte und stille kehrte ein.  
  
"Los du Feigling. Sag's ihm...sag's ihm verdammt noch mal. Jetzt oder nie"sagte Sirius immer wieder in Gedanken zu sich.  
Er schaute ihn an, schloss die Augen und küsste Remus sanft auf die Lippen.  
Remus wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er musste erst einmal realisieren was gerade passiert war.  
  
"Moony...es tut mit leid. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen."  
  
Sirius stand auf und wollte gerade so schnell wie möglich aus dem Zimmer rennen, aber Remus hand hielt seinen Arm feste und holte ihn zurück zum Bett.  
  
"Bitte geh nicht." Flüsterte Remus mit einem leichten rot an seinen Backen.  
  
"I-ich wollte das nicht tun...bi-"  
  
"Schhhh...du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen."Unterbrach ihn Moony.  
  
Sirius starrte ihn verwirrt an. Er war erleichtert das Remus nicht auf ihn sauer war deswegen. Remus beugte sich rüber zu Black und riss ihn mit einem sanften, wundervollen Kuss aus seinen Gedanken. Erst wusste Sirius nicht was er tun sollte. Aber dann nach einer weile küsste er zurück und öffnete mit einem leisen stöhnen seinen Mund. Ihre Zungen berührten sich zärtlich. Remus legte einen Arm um Sirius und drückte ihn näher um den Kuss etwas zu vertiefen. Sie küssten sich einige Minuten lang wild und voller Lust. Remus beendete den Kuss und grinste ihn an. Das einzigste was Sirius tun konnte war seinen Freund mit offenen Mund anstarren.  
  
"I-ich...ich g-glaube...ich liebe dich." Stotterte er.  
  
Remus grinste und streichelte ihm sanft über seine linke Backe.  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Schnuffel."  
  
"Was? D-du auch? Aber wieso...warum..."Sirius konnte nicht fassen was er gerade gehört hatte.  
  
"Ich habe mich die ganzen Jahre nicht getraut es dir zu sagen. Ich war zu unsicher. Ich brauchte ein Zeichen das du mich vielleicht liebst. Und das habe ich mit deinem Kuss bekommen. Sirius Black ich liebe dich."Sagte Remus mit einem grinsen.  
  
Sirius lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er liebste dieses grinsen mehr als alles andere dieser Welt. Sein Herz raste. Die Person die er am meistens liebte, liebte ihn auch. Er war so überglücklich. Sie schauten sich eine ganze weile lang an und küssten sich wieder. Dieser Kuss war noch zärtlicher als der erste. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander. Sirius fing an entlang Moonys Backe, runter zum Kinn und dann zum Nacken zu küssen. Er knöpfte langsam Remus Hemd auf und berührte sanft seine Brust. Moony stöhnte leise als er mit seiner Zunge seine Nippel berührte und lies sich aufs Bett fallen. Sirius wanderte mit seiner Zunge weiter runter, er öffnete die Hose und zog sie und die Shorts in einem ruck runter. Black leckte sich die Lippen als er die halbharte Männlichkeit vor sich sah. Er beugte sich vor und nippte an der spitze. Remus stöhnte. Sein stöhnen wurde lauter als er den warmen und feuchten Mund um sein Glied spürte. Remus schaute zu wie der Kopf von seinem Freund langsam auf und ab ging. Sirius leckte entlang des Schaftes und schob ihn langsam wieder in seinen Mund. Er liebte es wie sein Freund schmeckte. Er wollte mehr. Nach einer weile hatten sie ihren Rhythmus gefunden.  
  
"Oh Gott...Sirius...hör auf sonst komme ich."stöhnte Remus und verdrehte dabei die Augen.  
  
Sirius schaute ihn an. Moony umarmte ihn, konnte dabei die Erektion seines Freundes an seinem Bauch spüren. Er zog ihn langsam aus, stieß ihn aufs Bett und legte sich auf ihn. Sie stöhnten leise als ihre erigierten Glieder sich berührten. Sirius rieb langsam sein Glied gegen Lupin´s. Sie küssten sich wild.  
Nach einer weile schaute Remus ihn an und sagte:  
"Ich will dir nicht wehtun...wenn du das nicht machen willst respektiere ich das."  
  
"Oh Moony...ich will dich jetzt und hier...ich will dich in mir spüren."  
  
Remus lächelte. Sirius spreizte seine Beine um zu zeigen dass er mehr als bereit dafür ist. Er hatte auf diesen Moment schon so lange gewartet. Es kam ihm vor als ob er sein ganzes Leben darauf gewartet hätte. Und nun war es so weit. Remus schob langsam seinen Penis in ihn hinein. Black gab ein lautes stöhnen von sich. Eine weile blieb er in ihm drin bis er dann langsam sein Glied raus und rein schob. Er stieß immer weiter und fester in ihn hinein. Er fühlte sich als ob er jeden Moment in flammen aufgehen würde, so heiß war es in Sirius Körper. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer unkontrollierter, schneller und die küsse immer gieriger nach mehr, wilder. Aus stöhnen wurden lustvolle und nach Luftschnappende schreie. Mir einem lauten Aufschrei kam Sirius. Sein Sperma landete auf sein und Remus´ Bauch. Kurz danach mit einem letzten tiefen stoß kam auch Remus tief in ihm.  
  
"Das war wunderbar...einfach unglaublich...ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der gaaanzen Welt."Flüsterte Sirius, der noch ganz außer Atem war, ihm ins Ohr.  
  
"Danke...ich liebe dich auch mein Schnuffelchen."Kicherte Remus leicht errötet.  
Sie kuschelten sich aneinander und schliefen in ruhe ein.  
  
Nach einer weile wachten sie wieder auf und hörten schritte die sich dem Zimmer näherten. Die Tür ging langsam auf und kein anderer als ihr Freund James stand mit einem breiten grinsen in der Tür.  
  
"Ich glaub ich bin zur falschen zeit gekommen."  
  
"W-wir...also...ich wollte sagen..." stotterte Remus.  
  
"Schon gut Moony. Habt noch spaß miteinander. Ich geh dann wieder."Sagte James schnell mit einem noch breiteren grinsen in seinem Gesicht und verschwand.  
  
"Wie wär´s wenn wir noch eine weile kuscheln?"fragte Sirius mit einem zuckersüßen lächeln.  
  
"Keine schlechte Idee."Sagte Remus und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Backe.  
  
Ende 


End file.
